1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for making carbon nanotube film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional method for making a carbon nanotube film is taught by US 2009/0301993A1 to Feng et al. The method includes steps of: (a) providing a carbon nanotube array; (b) treating the carbon nanotube array using plasma treatment such as a plasma etching process; (c) pulling out a plurality of yarns from the carbon nanotube array to form the carbon nanotube film using a tool such as adhesive tape, tweezers, clamps, or any tool allowing multiple carbon nanotubes to be gripped and pulled simultaneously.
However, there are some impurities in the carbon nanotube array, which lower the purity of the carbon nanotube film. Further, mechanical property of the carbon nanotube film is poor, because adjacent carbon nanotubes are only joined by van der Waals attractive force.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon nanotube film with high purity and good mechanical property.